The Six Elements
The six elements are the central nodes on the pattern of creation. Although incredibly powerful, they are but fragments of the Primal Light. Each is unique in their nature as well as in their power. To master an element, you must possess a deep understanding of the philosophy behind it. . . . * Lightning, the monarch The element of royalty, leadership and intelligence. The desire for power, the will to exert ones will upon the world. It is the want for responsibilities, and the ability to maintain them. It requires a lot of energy, but its results cannot be denied by neither friend nor foe. This element is often associated with motion and intent. Unfortunately, many who preoccupy themselves with actions, forget their true reasons for acting in the first place and lose themselves. Its nature is active, logical and motivated. Its opposite is water. * Fire, the poet The element of artistry, passion and dedication. Not everything is logical, and life would not be worth living without love, pain and danger. In life, one must exhibit a certain degree of vulnerability in order to feel. To truly be alive. But beware of self indulgence and blind impulse. This element stands for expression in all its forms. Its nature is passionate, honest and dangerous. Its opposite is ice. * Air, the outlaw The element of the rebel. In life, no thing or idea is truly holy. One must see things for what they are, and like the wind, be prepared to change and adapt. One should be skeptical toward any belief or assumption. One who aligns with air is willing to let go of old ideas and not take themselves or anything too seriously. But one should beware of ones irreverence, for some relics where meant to endure. Its nature is humorous, disconnected and observant. Its opposite is earth. * Ice, the knight The element of the warrior. A true warrior knows a thing or two about discipline. They know about persistence and strength. To win any battle is quite simple. Train hard with good form and don't fall for any romanticized ideas about glamour or honor. Beware that it is easy to become numb to the finer things in life if all one sees is sentimental fanaticism. Its nature is pragmatic, determined and focused. Its opposite is fire. * Water, the mystic The element of the philosopher. To get a deep understanding of the outside world, one must look within. The mystic is acutely aware of the text written between the lines, so to speak. The whispers of the forest and the things that lie dormant in the subconscious. The hidden understanding of the self and the universe. Keep in mind, water is the greatest purifier, but becomes foul unless it is in motion. Its nature is solemn, introspective and wise. Its opposite is lightning. * Earth, the cleric The element of the believer. If you do not involve yourself and decide who you are and what you stand for, you will never truly develop a sense of self, and forever remain a disconnected observer. One must find something to believe in, something to define them. Earth is form. But beware of stubbornness and dogmatic thinking, for even beliefs based in something good can be flawed and fall apart. Its nature is faithful, steadfast and principled. Its opposite is air. Category:Fundamentals Category:Magic